Hope Restored
by Gr33nJ3w3lRain
Summary: With a past of bad relationships from elementry to highschool, will Serena ever be able to find the perfect man? All he needs is 7 key traits: cute, athletic, smart, nice, funny, good personality, and most importantly, he has to like her.


**Hope Restored**

_Why is liking a guy so hard? No, wait… scratch that, why is finding the right guy to like so hard?_

_I mean you see potentials with a cute face, but in one way or another they let you down. Like Will, from the fifth grade. We went out for 3 weeks and he dumped me before Valentines Day. Or Kyle from 4th grade, cute but clingy. I mean seriously, everywhere I turned he was there. The cafeteria, the school dance, at recess. He knew nothing of personal space. Oh, yeah. Justin from 6th grade, I didn't want him to eat with me and my friends at lunch because of his weirdo long sleeve motor cross shirts that he seriously wore every day. It lasted for a week and a half._

_A couple months after that there was Tyler. A cute blonde blue eyed 7th grader. I met him at an out of town soccer tournament. He was there for a hockey tournament. I was introduced to him from my friend, Bailey, on my soccer team whose family like were real close with his family, sounds like a good start of relationship, right? We had our first rendezvous' at a restaurant for celebration to making it to the finals. Last time we saw each other face to face was at my championship game, which we lost by the way. Then I talked to him over the phone a week later at Bailey's house, he asked me out. Only problem was he lived 6 hours away. A month later after never hearing from him again he broke up with me through Bailey._

_2 years later in the 8th grade there was Travis who I went out with so he could stop liking me, and I could go out with his best friend Andrew. You see at the end of 7th grade, and in 8th grade I was madly "in love" with Andrew. Of course he didn't return my feelings until the wrong time. His best friend liked me too, and he couldn't go out with me for that reason. Travis broke it off after 2 weeks since I never "talked to him, and wrote him notes." Why on earth would I be required to do that as a girlfriend? Shouldn't he put forth the effort to initiate those things? But who cares I didn't like him then for real anyway. Well, not until 9th grade. _

_That was just a chaotic time. He liked me, then I liked him. The timing was off. But the only difference was I continued to like him, he still didn't like me. He even dared to call me some bad names directly to my best friend. I cried a bit, he never knew that I knew though. He acted like everything was fine between us. A little later, our Winter Snowball came where girls asked guys to the dance. I had asked him before when I liked him, and he hadn't said those mean things. He told me "no". But as fate had it, I still liked that boy even after those hurtful things he said about me. And when I found out he liked me too I asked him to the dance, after he told Mina, my best friend, he hoped that I would ask him. All was good until the night before the dance I found out he had a girlfriend. He asked her out two days after telling me he liked me, the day I asked him to the dance too. _

_After that day I've sworn to loathe him for all eternity. After all these failures with boys, even at the young age of 16, I seem to given up hope. No guy will ever fit my high standards. All it would take would be 7 traits. I want him to be cute, an athlete, and intelligent. I want him to have a good personality, I want him to be humorous, and for him to treat me right. And the most difficult trait to find in this type of guy, he would actually have to like me. Too bad there is no such guy. He either has none, a few, most, but never all the traits. There is no such thing as my perfect guy that exists in the world we know today._

Serena stopped reading, closed the journal and started laughing. "You know babe, I wrote this all before I met you. I mean if I went back in time 6 years ago and told myself that the perfect guy was coming, but at first he would seem an arrogant, cocky jerk who I would hate, then grow to love. I would of laughed in my own face."

"Oh is that right?" Darien questioned as he wrapped his muscular arms around his beautiful wife of only 2 hours.

"mmmhmmm" Serena replied as she turned her body around and snuggle in his embrace. "But I would have to mention he didn't fill out all the criteria of the qualities I listed."

"And what do you mean by that…dear." Darien mocked Serena as he laid her on their honeymoon suite bed.

"Well for starters, you aren't that cute. You're more on the nerdy side then athletic, and your sense of humor stinks… But that's why I love you. You aren't cute, you're…well you know…gorgeous. And I like guys who are smart, plus your body isn't that bad-"

"Not that bad?" He smirked as he took Serena's small hand in his and had it rub all over is broad and muscular chest and abs underneath his shirt. She started to blush then took her hand and turned away.

"-AS I was saying, not a bad body, and I like your seriousness actually because it makes the times when you crack a joke or laugh more enjoyable. What I'm trying to say is, Darien, you restored my hope in finding the perfect man. You are my perfect man, and I wouldn't want you any other way, I love you."

-Fin


End file.
